It is common in a kitchen sink to have a drain plug at the bottom of the sink. To remove the plug, therefore, one has to reach the plug and pull it. When the sink holds a hot liquid and/or refuse, removing the drain plug may prove at the least unpleasant. Canadian Pat. No. 159,074, dated December 1910, shows a wedge H slideable in guide I to open or close the sink drain tube K of the bowl A. However, guide I is fixed at the bottom of bowl A, and a second bowl B is required; this mean considerable alteration to the standard wash basin.